Earth Federation (Advanced Generation)
The Earth Federation is a global government featured in the Advanced Generation timeline, and its military is known as the Earth Federation Forces. Government Ever since its foundation, Earth Federation was governed by the Olfenoa family. The government structure of Earth Federation in Advanced Generation is unknown. In A.G. 142, commander Flit Asuno revealed the failed colonization project on Mars and its cover-up done by the Olfenoa family, which tried to hide from being framed as guilty and leading the family to collaborate with Vagan. After Froi Olfenoa's capture and the following purge against the other collaborators, a new government was set up. It's assumed that the new government has no relation with the former one. Earth Federation Forces The Earth Federation Forces (EFF) are the armed forces of the Earth Federation and all orders to either branch of the Earth Federation Military are directed from the Earth Federation Forces headquarters Big Ring. While they're behind in mobile suit development compared to Vagan, after the appearance of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal the Earth Federation worked to study its technology in detail.HG 1/144 RGE-G1100 Adele manual While the AGE System was not mass-produced, technology such as the various weapons and the basic frame of the AGE-1 were widely adopted. Due to this revolution in technology, the Earth Federation Forces progresses to strengthen their military arms. Known Military bases *Ambat (abandoned) *Arinston Base (destroyed) *Big Ring (Headquarters/destroyed) *Brucia (capital city) *Luna Base *Nortrum (production facility) *Olivernotes Base *Rostroulan (Federation Central Command in A.G. 164) Known Personnel *Froi Olfenoa (Status: Executed) ''- Former Earth Federation Prime Minister. Executed for treason in A.G. 142. *Hendrick Bruzar ''(Status: K.I.A.) - Commander of Arinston base in A.G. 115. KIA during the evacuation of Nora. *Flit Asuno (Status: Retired) - Pilot of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal and its variants. In A.G. 140, promoted to Commander of Earth Federation Forces Headquarters. Retired by A.G. 164. *Grodek Ainoa (Status: Deceased) - Deputy commander of Arinston base. Captain of Diva in A.G. 115. Killed in A.G. 141 by Arabel Zoi. *Millais Alloy (Status: Retired) - Diva ship operator in A.G. 115. Captain of the Diva in A.G. 140. *Woolf Enneacle (Status: K.I.A.) - Diva ''mobile suits commander in A.G. 140. Pilot of WMS-GEX1 G-Exes and WMS-GB5 G-Bouncer. Killed by the xvm-dgc Khronos in A.G. 141. *Vargas Dyson ''(Status: Retired) - Diva mobile suit mechanic in A.G. 115. *Dique Gunhale (Status: Alive) - Diva mobile suit mechanic in A.G. 140. *Adams Tinel (Status: Alive) - Diva ship operator in A.G. 115. *Largan Drace (Status: Alive) - A pilot of the RGE-B790 Genoace in 115 A.G. and RGE-B890 Genoace II in 151 A.G. *Dian Fonroid (Status: Unknown) - Initial captain of Diva before Grodek took command of the ship in A.G. 115. *Edward Ottawa (Status: Alive) *Onnette Corey (Status: Alive) *Walt Bedd (Status: Alive) *Iino Resin (Status: Alive) *Stoller Guavaran (Status: Unknown) - Commander of Earth Federation Forces 8th Space Fleet, Special Detachment forces in A.G. 115. *Asemu Asuno (Status: Defected) - Pilot of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal and its successor, the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal and its variants during A.G. 141. Pilots the AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound in A.G. 164. He defects to the Bisidian in 151 A.G. *Arisa Gunhale (Status: Alive) - Pilot of the RGE-G1100 Adele Unit 1 onboard Diva in A.G. 141. *Max Hartway (Status: Alive) - Pilot of the RGE-G1100 Adele Unit 2 onboard Diva in A.G. 141. *Obright Lorain (Status: K.I.A) - Pilot of the RGE-B890 Genoace II in A.G. 141 and RGE-B893CO Genoace O-Custom in 164 A.G. Killed by the Xvb-fnc Fawn Farsia during the battle of La Gramis in A.G. 164. *Remi Ruth (Status: K.I.A.) ''- ''Diva mobile suit mechanic in A.G. 141. Killed by a xvv-xcm Zedas M in A.G. 141. *Frederick Algreus (Status: Alive) - Chief of staff in A.G. 140. Commander of Earth Federation Forces' Rostroulan headquarters in 164 A.G. *Romary Stone (Status: Retired) - Diva ship operator in A.G 141. *Kio Asuno'' (Status: Alive) ''- Pilot of the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal, its variants, and AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX in A.G. 164. *Natora Einus (Status: Alive) - Captain of the Diva in A.G. 164. *Seric Abis (Status: K.I.A.) ''- Mobile suits commander of the ''Diva in A.G. 164. Pilot of the RGE-G2100C Clanche Custom. Killed in the battle of La Gramis in A.G. 164. *Shanalua Mullen (Status: K.I.A.) - Pilot of the RGE-G2100 Clanche in A.G. 164. Killed by a ovm-ww Wrozzo during the battle of Rostroulan in A.G. 164. *Jonathan Gistab (Status: K.I.A) ''- Pilot of the RGE-G2100 Clanche in A.G. 164. Killed by the Xvb-fnc Fawn Farsia during the battle of La Gramis in A.G. 164. *Derek Jackrow ''(Status: K.I.A.) ''- Pilot of the RGE-G2100 Clanche in A.G. 164. Killed in the battle of La Gramis by the Digmazenon Cannon in A.G. 164. *David ''(Status: K.I.A.) - Pilot of the RGE-G2100 Clanche in A.G. 164. Killed in the battle of Olivernotes in A.G. 164. *Aaron Simmons (Status: Deceased) '' - Commander of Luna Base in 164 A.G. He defects to the Vagan and hands control over the Luna Base to them. Killed by the xvb-fnc Fawn Farsia after he killed two Vagan soldiers in an attempt to escape the Luna Base. *Girard Spriggan ''(Status: K.I.A.) ''- Pilot of the XMS-005 Thieleva, defected to the Vagan in 164 A.G. Killed by the AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Glansa during the battle for Luna Base in A.G. 164. Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons and Vehicles during the One Hundred Years War Operation Eden Phase 1 & War of Bat Extermination (A.G. 115) Mobile Weapons *RGE-B790 Genoace *RGE-B790CW Genoace Custom *AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal **AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus **AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow *WMS-GEX1 G-Exes Warships & Vehicles *Diva *Darwin-class *AMEMBO *Space Launch Operation Eden Phase 2 (A.G. 140 - 142 ) Attack on Tordia (A.G. 140 & A.G. 141) Mobile Weapons *AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal **AGE-1SW Gundam AGE-1 Swordia (Memory of Eden Only) *WMS-GB5 G-Bouncer *RGE-G1100 Adele *RGE-B890 Genoace II *RGE-C350 Shaldoll Custom Attack on Big Ring to Battle for Nortram (A.G. 141) Mobile Weapons *AGE-1F Gundam AGE-1 Flat *AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal **AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet *WMS-GB5 G-Bouncer *RGE-B890 Genoace II *RGE-G1100 Adele **RGE-G1100T Adele Titus **RGE-G1100S Adele Spallow **RGE-G1100C Adele Cannon *RGE-C350 Shaldoll Custom Warships & Vehicles *Amadeus *Diva *Darwin-class *AMEMBO *Space Launch Federation coup d'état (A.G. 142) Mobile Weapons *AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal SP Color *RGE-G1100 Adele Encounter with Sid (A.G. 151) Mobile Weapons *AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal SP Color *RGE-G1100 Adele War on Earth & Last Phase of Operation Eden (A.G. 164) Mobile Weapons *AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal **AGE-3F Gundam AGE-3 Fortress **AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital *AGE-1F Gundam AGE-1 Flat **AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Glansa *AGE-FX Gundam AGE-FX *RGE-G2100 Clanche **RGE-G2100C Clanche Custom *RGE-B890 Genoace II **RGE-B893CO Genoace O-Custom *RGE-C350 Shaldoll Custom *RGE-G1100 Adele **RGE-G1100C Adele Cannon *RGE-G1500 Adele Mk-II *RGE-G1500 Adele Mk-II (Space Type) *XMS-005 Thieleva *G-Bouncer Deos (Flashback) Warships & Vehicles *Amadeus *Diva **Dyaus-class *Armored Personnel Carrier *Wayboard Aftermath (A.G. 201) *Flight Unit 02 Everse System Gafran Mars Feather History '''Note:' For the Federation's history, please go to One Hundred Years War page. Gallery Earth_fereral_forces_flag.png|Flag of the Earth Federation Forces EFF Gundam VS.png References Category:Factions